Lost Emails
by darkrocklove
Summary: To Send and receive emails are apart of life how about when we see what letters the cast of Naruto does with it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I am not claiming anything1

Summery: Some times emails just helps more...

Warning: It's from my head and it's just more crack.

Lost Emails

To: I Stand Alone thesnakeden . com 

From : Am Bringing Sasuke Back tobetheone . com

Subject : You know what you did!

Hey bastard I saw you looking trough my window last week do not think I did not see you with your damn purple bow (I mean how can you hide with that thing and people gave me slack about orange) and your pale ass skin glowing in the moonlight giving off that hot,damn it I am off track I will find you and make you pay the bill to my shrink because of the new bout of paranoia I have thinking that you are watching me.I know you are following me how in the hell are you getting into the village unnoticed?.

Never mind I just want you to know I want my favorite boxers back you know the ones I am talking about the gift you left me before you took your pale ass to the snake, I just broke those in too. you better not be doing anything perverted to them or letting the that snake pervert do anything to them!.

I got those pictures from that fetish site you sent me and no I am not going to buy it and try it on then send you pictures!.

Just wait until you are back here and see if you be able to leave my side.And before your brain go into the gutter we will not be taking showers together.

Oh and stop forwarding my emails to your brother to gloat about me writing you,I don't even know his address.


	2. Lost Emails 2

To: FoR Me AnD mE aLoNe Sunagakure . com

From : MasterOFpuppets Sunagakure . com

Subject: My Puppets

It has come to my understanding that you have something of mine well two things of mine, I am not trying to say you took them .No,no I don't know I was just told that they were missing and you knew where they were

Since I do not want to disturbe you in your alone time,can you just give them back I want to practice I mean I know that what I did was wrong and I learned my lesson. No more hair dye in the shampoo,I did not even know it was yours I mean it's strawberry scented I thought it was Tamari's not that it was the best thing for me to do in the first place.

Yeah well, _please_ give me back my babies I mean puppets I will pay to get the lime green dye out your hair and even pay to have it dyed red, I found sand where my puppets were.

Please get back to me whenever you can.

**Part 2 **

To: FoR Me AnD mE aLoNe Sunagakure . com

From : MasterOFpuppets Sunagakure . com

Subject: Thanks..

I got your the package you sent me, thank you for my puppets back I am sure I can put them back together as well as get the sand out of them.

And thank you also for telling Tamari what I told you she gave me a nice big fist to the eye and I am sure I deserve it. As for taken you to Henge I will wait for when you are ready to go I even cancelled my date for the day. I think I will be able to get the money for what you want done to your hair, damn it why Henge it is the most expensive place, I mean nevermind I will try to take out a loan.


	3. Lost Emails 3

Disclamer: I own nothing

Warnings:...Humor yeah thats it..and M/M Mentions.

To: I Stand Alone thesnakeden . com

From: BlowyourMIND AKhide . com

Subject: Foxes we know.

Little brother it's has been some time since we last spoken, the last time was when I was kicking you out of your head but alas you could not really 'talk' now could you.

This is just to tell you that I may be better then you at all things we are the same with one thing. We both like blonds withfoxes inside of them if you get my drift. It is a shame you left that pretty thing all alone feeling betrayed I think I should make house call to him and make him feel better.

I know you have seen him lately and know what I mean by him being a real good catch and to think you had him and let him go now little brother I think that maybe I hit you way to many times if you let that go willingly to go to someone who ass I kicked already.

Well it has been so nice writing this letter I await you rant and threats so I can read them out loud and laugh because Tobi  
tends to get boring.

Your Wonderful Brother

Itachi U.

**Part 2**

To: I Stand Alone thesnakeden . com

From: BlowyourMIND AKhide . come

Subject: My Gift to you.

Now that was not nice sending a bomb like that poor Tobi was hurt really bad, you should have already known that I would never directly open any 'Gift' from you no matter what you said it was pretty clever using another email address to inform me of the package.

And the computer you ruined with the virus you sent with the email did not affect my computer but Kisame is pretty pissed at you, I would like to thank you for the entertainment if it all the same to you. I already have some nice pictures of my fox sunbathing on a roof.

But I am sure you don't know about that since you do not know how to get in and out of the village without notice because you do not have my skills.

Your Wonderful and unharmed Brother

Itachi U.


End file.
